La Fiesta
by Dianny
Summary: A Shindou le invitan a una fiesta, ¡pero debe ir con una pareja! No puede ir con una chica cualquiera y como último recurso te pide ayuda a ti, aunque al principio te opones, ¿aceptarás a pesar de todo? Segundo fic, Shindou x Lectora. Parejas secundarias: HarunaxTachimukai, KidouxFudou, y un poco de HirotoxMidorikawa. Rated T por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

¡Segundo fic! Y ahora, algunas preguntas que deben ser respondidas antes del capítulo. Ya sé, ¿qué hago yo subiendo otro fic cuando tengo otro a medio hacer? Es que me vino la idea y si no la escribo se me va del cerebro .-. Aún así intentaré mantener las dos historias al día ^^. Aunque no sé si os gustará esta historia +_+ Principalmente es Shindou x Lectora, pero también hay parejas secundarias. Esta historia me vino a la mente cuando estaba leyendo otro fic de IE (no voy a mencionar la pareja ._.)

**I. ¡Por encima de mi cadaver!**

-¿Me has entendido (TN)? -Su voz resonaba en tu cabeza, la reciente noticia era demasiado chocante.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Por encima de mi cadaver! -Gritaste- ¡Y menos cuando van a estar allí todos los amigos del entrenador Endou!

-Por favor (TN), eres la única chica cercana a la que se lo puedo pedir.

-¿Por qué? Shindou, eres famoso en la escuela, tienes a todas las chicas a tu disposición.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que ninguna me va, son todas desconocidas, no como tú. -Dijo en un suspiro, en el fondo estabas feliz, eso significaba que tú eras especial, ¿no?

-Pero...aunque sea ficticio es un poco...

-¡Por favor! ¡Y te compensaré como quieras! -Dijo en un último intento de convencerte. Ah...llevabas mucho tiempo enamorada de él, aunque no lo sabía; pero aún dudabas un poco.

-¿Como quiera?

-Como quieras. -Te dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento te atrapó, ya no podías oponerte. Suspiraste y miraste al suelo.

-Está bien, pero porque eres mi amigo...-Dijiste, él te abrazó y se alejó corriendo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Mañana te explico todos los detalles! -Le viste alejarse a lo lejos, su madre le había pedido que volviese temprano a casa y solo sa había quedado para pedirte lo que siempre habías soñado. Ser su pareja. Pero no todo era tan bonito como pensabas. Shindou había estado muy deprimido toda la mañana y al final de las clases acudió a ti, su amiga de toda la vida. Resultó que unos amigos de sus padres celebraban el cumpleaños de su hija y habían invitado a la familia de Shindou, pero tenía que ir con una pareja y el resto ya te lo sabes.

Había sido una corta conversación, pero tambien cansada, muy cansada. Empezaste a andar lentamente hasta tu casa mientras profundizabas en la situación. Al llegar tampoco saludaste a tus padres, subiste a tu habitación y cogiste el ordenador. Inmediatamente entraste a un chat con Kirino, otro de tus mejores amigos.

.

.

(TN): ¿Sabes lo que me ha pedido hoy Shindou?

.

.

Kirino: Sí, me lo ha contado todo. ¿Qué le has dicho?

.

.

(TN): No le he podido ganar y al final dije que sí.

.

.

Kirino: Me lo imaginaba. Deberías aprovechar.

.

.

(TN): ¿Aprovechar para qué?

.

.

Kirino: Lo sabes perfectamente, confesarte a Shindou. -Así es, Kirino había descubierto que te gustaba Shindou. No se lo contaste, encontró el escondite de tu diario. Tardaste un rato en responder de nuevo.

.

.

(TN): No creo. Solo le estoy haciendo un favor. Y además, no creo que él sienta eso por mi.

.

.

Kirino: No pierdes nada por intentarlo.

.

.

(TN): Pierdo mi dignidad. -En ese momento sonó el timbre de aviso de tu ordenador. "Shindou Takuto quiere iniciar una conversación contigo".

.

.

(TN): Lo siento Kirino, Shindou se acaba de conectar para hablar de lo de la fiesta. Hasta mañana.

.

.

Kirino: Adiós.

Instintivamente saludaste con la mano, a pesar de que él no te podía ver. Cerraste la ventana en donde estabas hablando con Kirino y abriste otra para hablar con Shindou.

Shindou: Solo quería preguntar qué han dicho tus padres sobre lo de la fiesta.

.

.

(TN): Aún no se lo he dicho.

.

.

Shindou: Mis padres me llaman. Pregúntaselo y me lo dices mañana, ¿ok? Adiós.

.

.

(TN): Ok, adiós.

Cerraste el ordenador y bajaste al salón, tus padres estaban sentados en el sofá viendo un programa de cocina, estabas casi segura de que tu padre estaba allí por obligación. Te interpusiste entre ellos y la televisión.

-Mamá, Papá...-

-¿Si hija? -Respondió enseguida tu padre, jurarías que sus ojos decían que daría cualquier cosa por no seguir viendo el programa de cocina con tu madre. Empezaste a explicarles todo con pelos y señales, hasta que al final tu madre juntó las manos y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Entonces Takuto-kun te ha pedido que seas su pareja.

-¡Ese muchacho, cómo se ha atrevido! -Gritó tu padre con rabia.

-Solo le voy a hacer un favor, es todo FICTICIO. -Resaltaste la última palabra, sabiendo que tu madre y la de Shindou siempre se reunían y hablaban sobre vosotros dos como algo más que amigos. A ti no te molestaba, pero era realmente vergonzoso visitar la casa de Shindou con Kirino y que su madre te grite, "bienvenida, mi futura hija".

-¡(TN) se va a casar con Shindou! ¡(TN) se va a casar con Shindou! -Dos pequeños diablillos empezaron a correr alrededor de ti mientras cantaban en un tono cursi y asqueroso.

-¡He dicho que no! -Gritaste mientras intentabas atraparlos. Al final no lograste nada y acabaste hecha polvo, te tumbaste en la cama pensando en cómo sería la fiesta.

_Fingir ser la pareja de Shindou...suena bien..._

_._

_._

Ibas andando hacia la escuela cabizbaja, entre la multitud solo pudiste distingir a Tenma, Kirino y Shinsuke. Te acercaste corriendo a ellos y les diste un golpe suave en la espalda.

-¡Buenos días! -Sonreíste colocándote entre ellos.

-Buenos días, (TN)-san. -Respondieron Tenma y Shinsuke.

-¿Qué? ¿Has hablado con Shindou? -Te preguntó Kirino.

-No, íbamos a hablar de eso hoy. Pero como ahora no le veo supongo que tendré que esperar a la hora del almuerzo.

En ese momento empezó a sonar la campana de la escuela. ¡Íbais a llegar tarde! Empezaste a correr con Kirino a vuestra clase, que desgraciadamente no coincidía con la de Shindou. Durante todas las clases estuviste mirando por la ventana, perdiendo varias explicaciones y llamadas de atención de los profesores. Después de una larga espera sonó la campana, saliste al patio donde estuviste comiendo tu bento con Midori y Aoi, tus mejores amigas.

-¿Y? -Preguntó de repente Midori.

-¿Y qué? -Dijiste mientras comías poco a poco. Las dos cruzaron miradas y se rieron.

-Está muy claro, que si te vas a confesar al capitán. -Ajá, Kirino no estaba solo el día que encontró tu diario.

-¡Que pesados estais todos con eso! ¡NO! -Gritaste ansiosa. Las chicas se sobresaltaron y se echaron un paso atrás.

-T-tranquilízate (TN) -Dijo Aoi intentando calmar tu ira.

-Mira, creo que Shindou viene hacia aquí. -Dijo Midori. Giraste la cabeza y efectivamente, Shindou venía corriendo en tu dirección.

-Bueeenooo, creo que nosotras nos vamos. -Dijeron mientras recogían todo y se iban.

-¡Esperad chicas! -Gritaste, pero fue inútil. Suspiraste y esperaste a que Shindou llegase a tu lado, se sentó y le ofreciste agua fresca. Él lo aceptó con una sonrisa, el trayecto de su clase hasta el patio era largo, y el lo había pasado corriendo.

-Y bien, ¿qué han dicho tus padres sobre el tema? -Obviamente no ibas a contarle lo de que tus padres creyeron que te estaba pidiendo salir de verdad, tan solo recortaste la respuesta.

-No problem. -Contestaste mientras hacías un gesto con la mano.

-Fantástico. -Sonrió- La fiesta es el domingo, pasaré a recogerte a las ocho. Asentiste suavemente.

-¿Algún detalle sobre la ropa? ¿Cosas que hacer en concreto? -Preguntaste. Realmente querías hacerlo todo lo mejor posible, no querías dejar en ridículo a Shindou. El leyó tus pensamientos y te revolvió el pelo, como lo hacía cuando érais pequeños.

-Tranquila, sé que lo harás muy bien. -A partir de ese momento empezó a explicartelo todo. Quién iba a estar allí, los que seguramente querrían conocerte. También la tienda en la que debías comprarte la ropa, si le ibas a hacer ese favor lo menos que podía hacer era pagártela, o eso al menos según él. La tienda era muy grande y era una de las muchas que le pertenecían a su madre. Justo cuando terminó con los detalles sonó la campana otra vez, signo de comenzar las clases de la tarde.

-Hoy y mañana estaré ocupado y no podré acompañarte, así que la próxima vez que nos veamos será el día de la fiesta. Adiós. -Se fue corriendo mientras tu le despedías con la mano. Te quedaste allí parada pensativa, sin darte cuenta de que tú misma estabas llegando tarde a clase.

**¿Qué les pareció el primer cap de esta historia? Si os gusta la sigo y si no...pues se va al garete :P Espero reviews de las opiniones, sean buenas o malas ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, veo que la historia ha gustado ^^ Ya que tenía las ideas preparadas voy a subir el segundo capítulo, ¡disfrutad!

**II. A la tercera va la vencida...**

Sábado. Estabas enfrente de la puerta de tu casa, esperando a tus amigas Midori y Aoi. Podrías haber invitado a Akane, sí, pero si tenías que decirle que ibas a ser la pareja de Shindou en una fiesta era mejor no decirle nada. Suspiraste y levantaste la vista al cielo.

-¡Boo! -Alguien gritó por detrás. Diste un pequeño salto y te diste la vuelta.

-¡No me asustes así! -Gritaste mientras intentabas darle pequeños golpes a Midori.

-Lo siento (TN), he intentado detenerla. -Dijo Aoi mientras aparecía por su espalda.

.

.

.

-Valentine's...-Murmuraste admirando la tienda.

-Suena muy bien. -Secundó Aoi.

La tienda era muy grande y elegante, justo el estilo de la madre de tu amor secreto. La fachada ya lo decía todo, una tienda popular, a la moda, y muy cara. Entrásteis, el interior no tenía nada que envidiarle a las primeras apariencias del lugar. Nada más dar un paso al frente, una dependienta se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidas a Valentine's, si necesitais lo que sea, avisadme. -Dijo con una reverencia.

-Em...yo vengo a nombre de Shindou Takuto, cómo decirlo...esto...-Empezaste a tartamudear sin saber cómo explicar a lo que habías venido. La dependienta soltó una pequeña risa.

-Tranquila, lo he entendido, entonces usted debe ser (TN). Pase por aquí. -Le seguisteis a una zona apartada del resto de la tienda, algo como una zona VIP. Se alejó durante unos segundos y volvió con una montaña de vestidos y zapatos. Cogió un primer conjunto y te empujó al probador, unos minutos después saliste con la ropa cambiada. Miraste con incredulidad a las chicas, Midori tenía la misma reacción que tú mientras que a Aoi parecía gustarle mucho.

-¡Te sienta bien! -Gritó.

-Puede, pero...-Bajaste la mirada hasta los zapatos. ¡La plataforma era de 10 cm! Ibas a pasar toda una noche yendo y viniendo, ¡si ni siquiera podías dar un paso! Ni de coña ibas a llevar eso- Siguiente.

La dependienta te pasó otro conjunto, el cual te cambiaste. Éste era...más o menos normal. Midori asentía con satisfacción mientras Aoi ponía una cara de repulsión.

-No me malinterpreteis, pero tampoco es el conjunto perfecto. -Los zapatos estaban bien, pero el vestido...arrastraba por el suelo, literalmente.

-Yo creo que está muy bien. -Comentó la peliroja. Lógico, ella llevaba la versión larga de la falda escolar, ya se había acostumbrado. ¿Pero tú con eso en la calle? Parecía más que llevabas una toalla arrastrando. Negaste frenéticamente.

-¡Siguiente! ¡Estaremos aquí hasta que encontremos uno que valga! -Las demás suspiraron. La empleada volvió a pasarte ropa y echaste la cortina deprimida- A la tercera va la vencida... -Unos minutos de desesperación y volviste a aparecer frente a las chicas con el conjunto nuevo.

-Wow...-Murmuraron. Sí, el vestido y los zapatos estaban para ladrar. El vestido era de color blanco, con un cinturón marrón claro y botas del mismo color.

-Este es uno de los conjuntos más vendidos de la temporada. No es demasiado formal y tiene el toque justo de elegancia y naturalidad. -Te informó la adulta. Te miraste de nuevo en el espejo y diste un giro completo.

-...Me gusta. -Dijiste al fin con satisfacción. Tus amigas asintieron y seguiste dando vueltas por un tiempo.

.

.

.

-¡Papá, mamá!

-¡(TN) se ha comprado ese vestido para enamorar a Shindou. -Tus hermanos empezaron a desfilar cantanto por toda la casa, poniéndote aún más histérica cada vez. Les diste un coscorrón a cada uno y subiste a tu habitación abrazando la bolsa en donde llevabas la compra.

-¡Si os vuelvo a oir vais al infierno! -Gritaste mientras dabas un portazo. Dejaste la bolsa suavemente en tu cama y cogiste el móvil. Marcaste el número de Akane.

-¿Diga? -Preguntaron por lo otra línea.

-¿Akane?, soy yo, (TN).

-Oh, (TN), ¿necesitas algo? Estoy organizando mis fotos de Shin-sama, ya sabes que me gusta mucho. -Dijo, resaltando las últimas frases con euforia.

-Verás, resulta que el otro día Shindou me dijo que necesitaba una pareja para ir con él a una fiesta y...hum...

-¿Fiesta? ¿Pareja? -Preguntó con alegría, parece que estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Tragaste saliva y respiraste hondo.

-Y...em...me lo preguntó a mi y le dije que sí.

-Oh...felicidades...-Dijo con un tono triste. Ella no sabía que te gustaba Shindou.

-Pero es todo ficticio, le hago un favor, ya sabes...-Murmuraste, al parecer esto la animó. No querías hacerle daño soltando así como así todo.

-¡Intenta traerme alguna foto de Shin-sama!

-Hum, claro, adiós. -Colgaste y te dejaste caer duramente sobre la cama. Una tarea menos por hacer. Después de pasar unas horas leyendo por los nervios, miraste el reloj.

-_¿Ya son las una de la noche?_ -Pensaste, antes de dormir cogiste de nuevo el teléfono y le mandaste un mensaje a tres personas muy importantes.

**De**: (TN) **Para**: Kirino, Aoi, Midori.

Mañana os necesito en mi casa para ayudarme a prepararme.

.

.

.

**De: **Kirino/Aoi/Midori **Para: **(TN)

Son las una de la mañana, ¡vete a la mierda, estaba durmiendo!

.

.

Todo el mundo tiene mal humor en horas de sueño.

**¿Os gustó? ¿Lo sigo? ¿Bladibudif? ¿Reviews? :3 ¡Hasta la próxima! (Sorry si es cortito xd)**


	3. Chapter 3

Continuación de la historia, no es por alarmar pero puede que dentro de unas semanas tenga que dejar sin actualizar los fics unos días por algunos problemas, pero de momento no os preocupeis ^^.

**III. Soy yo, entrenador**

Te encontrabas andando de una esquina a otra nerviosa, mientras Kirino, Aoi y Midori te observaban con los ojos girando en círculos.

-Ugg...¿Puedes parar ya? Me estoy mareando. -Dijo Midori palpando su cabeza.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, ya te has duchado como cinco veces, has comido con la cabeza casi separada del cuerpo porque no querías manchar el vestido y, además, estás guapísima. -Dijo Aoi para intentar calmarte. Te paraste en medio de la sala durante un segundo, haciendo que se le iluminaran los ojos a los demás; pero después de unos segundos volviste a hacer lo mismo.

-Arg...¡Para! ¡En serio! -Gritó de repente Kirino. Te paraste del susto y te sentaste entre las chicas.

-¿Pero que pasa si me tropiezo? ¿O si no me salen las palabras de los nervios? ¿O si pongo en rídiculo a Shindou? -Preguntabas a la velocidad de la luz, en teoría todas las preguntas acabarían con el mismo resultado.

-En esos casos Shindou te ayudaría. -Respondió el pelirosa.

Los cuatro suspirasteis cansados. Desde primera hora de la mañana tus amigos habían venido a ayudarte con todo. Consejos, información, ánimos, entre otros, esperando a que Shindou viniese a recogerte a las ocho. Habían sido once horas de puro infierno y molestia, apartando el hecho de que ibas a presentarte como la pareja de Shindou frente al entrenador Endou y todos sus amigos, quienes también habían sido invitados. Sonó el timbre. Te levastante automáticamente y andaste hacia la puerta como un robot.

-¡Ánimo (TN)! -Te gritaron/susurraron los demás. Giraste el pomo y te encontraste con la cara de Shindou.

-H-Hola -Lograste murmurar. Shindou esbozó una sonrisa.

-Estás preciosa. -Susurró- Adelante. -Dijo mientras tendía su mano. Tú la aceptaste y te guió hacia el coche. Desde dentro saludaste a los demás por la ventanilla, quienes te miraban espectantes.

**.**

***Salto en el tiempo xD***

**.**

**Lectora POV**

Increíble. Observé el edificio de una punta a otra, lentamente, los recuerdos de cómo conocí a Shindou y a Kirino volvieron a mi mente...

***Flashback***

_Fue hace unos tres años. Estaba jugando con unos niños del barrio, que tenían como meta llegar a ser grandes futbolistas en el futuro y como me consideraban una "estrella del fútbol", me pidieron ayuda para entrenar con ellos._

_-Tienes que pararlo, Gary! -Grité mientras le daba una patada al balón. El pequeño agarró con fuerza el balón mientras la gravedad lo arrastraba hacia detrás. Afortunadamente consiguió pararlo- ¡Bien hecho!_

_-¡Ahora ayúdame a mi (TN)-san! -Me llamó una niña pequeña. Se llamaba Linsy, sus padres habían muerto hace unos meses y se había decidido a concentrarse en su sueño para olvidar la mala experiencia._

_-Ya voy, ya voy. -Dije con una sonrisa. Me acerqué a ella y le guié con una demostración- ¿Lo has entendido?_

_-Creo que sí. -Respondió con desconfianza, iba a chutar en balón cuando se resbaló con el húmedo terreno. El balón salió disparado de su ruta inicial._

_-¡Linsy! -La levanté con delicadeza a socorrerla, soplando en su herida para aliviar el dolor- ¿Estás bien?_

_-Estoy bien (TN)-nee-chan. -Dijo con una sonrisa. Suspiré y oí los pasos de alguien acercándose bruscamente._

_-¡Oye! -Me dí la vuelta y ví a un chico pelirojo y con un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo enfurecido, con una mano sobre la frente y la otra sosteniendo el balón- ¡Tu balón me ha dado! ¡Dile a esa niñata que tenga más cuidado! -Fruncí el ceño y me levanté, manteniendo a todos los niños a mis espaldas._

_-Ha sido un accidente. Solo es una niña. -La defendí._

_-¿Ah si? Yo te enseñaré lo que es un accidente. -Dijo, puso un pie atrás y el balón en el suelo, con una inclinación dirigida a golpear a los niños- ¡Haber si puedes soportar esto! -El balón salió disparado hacia los niños, quienes se estremecieron. Antes de que les golpease pude reaccionar e interponerme, resultando un fuerte golpe en mi espalda._

_-¡(TN)-chan! -Los niños gritaron mi nombre preocupados, yo abrí un ojo y forzé una sonrisa._

_-Tranquilos, estoy bien. -El chico se dispuso a chutar el balón otra vez y yo abrazé a los pequeños lo más fuerte que podía, preparándome para recibir un segundo impacto, pero raramente éste no llegó. Ablandé mis brazos y me dí la vuelta. Un chico con dos coletas y el pelo rosa y otro con el pelo ceniza y un poco rizado estaban parados de espaldas a mí._

_-No deberías hacer eso. -Dijo el peligrís._

_-Tch, aguafiestas. -Respondió el pelirojo. Soltó el balón y se fue a paso rápido. Los dos chicos se giraron y el anteriormente mencionado me tendió su mano para levantarme. _

_-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó el peligrís._

_-Em...sí, muchas gracias._

_-Ten cuidado, ese tipo siempre ronda por esta zona con mal humor. -Me avisó el pelirosa._

_-Claro, y, hum...¿vosotros sois?_

_-Kirino Ranmaru._

_-Shindou Takuto._

_-¿Y tú? -Me preguntaron los dos a la vez._

_-Yo soy (TN) (TA)._

***Fin del flashback***

-(TN) -La voz de Shindou me devolvió al mundo real- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Oh, no es nada, estaba en mi mundo. -Dije soltando una risa. Shindou asintió y los dos andamos a la entrada del edificio. Busqué con la mirada a alguien que realmente, me ponía muy nerviosa.

-¡Uh, Shindou! -Escuché de repente. Reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

-Entrenador Evans. -Dijo Shindou mientras se inclinaba lentamente. El entrenador estaba al lado de su esposa, Natsumi-san, la había conocido una vez que había ido a la casa del entrenador. Yo me quedé muda y él se quedó mirándome fijamente. ¿Cuál iba a ser su reacción?

-¿Quién es tu acompañante Shindou? -Yo me quedé con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿no me reconocía? Podía ser más o menos aceptable, estaba muy cambiada si me comparaba con la yo de los entrenamientos.

-Es (TN). -Respondió él. El entrenador se rió y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-¿Sabes? Tengo a un jugador en mi equipo con tu mismo nombre. -Abrí aún más la boca, ¿aún no se enteraba?

-Te equivocas cariño, creo que es (TN), ¡la de tu equipo! -Dijo Natsumi, en ese momento si que la admiré de verdad, estar casada con el entrenador Endou...¡UFF!

-¿(TN) -Él se acercó más a mí, examinando mi cara- ¡Es verdad! Jaja, no te reconocía tan arreglada. -Dijo mientras reía a carcajadas- Venid, os voy a presentar a mis amigos y los de Kidou y Haruna. Shindou y yo asentimos obedientes y a la vez, impacientes por conocer a jugadores legendarios.

**IMPORTANTE: Espero que esteis leyendo esto x3. Vereis, esto es para...¿pedir vuestra opinión? Resulta que hace poco leí un fanfic y en él la pareja principal era hétera, ¡pero las secundarias eran yaoi! La verdad al principio me pareció raro pero me divertí michísimo. La protagonista actuaba como una psiquiatra fujoshi XD Y pensé en hacer algo parecido en mi historia, pero no sé si os gustará asi que...¡la decisión está en vuestros reviews! ¡Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo sabe que Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, que penita D':

**IV. ¿Kidou-san? Quítese los googles**

Vuestro entrenador os condució a una mesa en donde estaban reunidos numerosos adultos, incluyendo tanto a los jugadores del Raimon como los del Inazuma Japón. Divisando a numerosas estrellas que no conocíais y que sí, tales como el entrenador Fubuki o el ex-emperador y jefe del sector quinto, Goenji.

-Mirad, aquí os traigo a dos de mis mejores jugadores. -Dijo Endou mientras os daba una palmada en los hombros a los dos. Un poco demasiado fuerte.

-Encantada de conoceros. -Dijiste intentando parecer calmada- Es un honor poder estar aquí.

-Que tronca más educada. -Dijo uno con el pelo rosa y un traje completamente negro- Sigue así y conseguirás un buen partido, ya verás jeje...

-Ah...em...muy bien. -Murmuraste mientras ponías una mano en tu nuca- ¿No estás feliz de conocer a los compañeros del entrenador, Shindou? -Dijiste para cambiar el tema, pero no hubo respuesta- ¿Shindou? -No te habías dado cuenta, pero él ya estaba en la otra punta hablando con miembros del Inazuma Japón.

.

.

.

**Lectora POV**

-¡Haruna-san! -Grité mientras me acercaba a ella. Estaba hablando con, al parecer; un miembro del Inazuma Japón. Me fijé un poco más en la apariencia, um...el pelo verde y un poco despeinado...¿Tachimukai Yuuki, tal vez?

-¿(TN)? -Respondió mirándome de arriba a abajo. ¿Tan diferente estaba?- Estás muy guapa. -Yo sonreí.

-Gracias, tú también lo estás. -Dije- Y um...¿Tachimukai Yuuki-san, no? -Pregunté nerviosa.

-Tachimukai está bien. -Dijo con una sonrisa. Yo asentí y suspiré de alivio. No me había equivocado de persona, el feo que habría hecho de lo contrario.

-¿También has sido invitada? -Me preguntó Haruna.

-Sí, en realidad he venido como la pareja de Shindou. -Me costó bastante decirlo, pero fue por la pura vergüenza. Ella pareció sorprenderse (y quién no) pero luego apareció otra sonrisa en su rostro.

-Siempre me ha parecido que hacíais buena pareja. -Juro que me sonrojé como un tomate y empezé a negar moviendo a gran velocidad mi mano.

-¡T-Te equivocas! Solo le estoy haciendo un favor.

-¿Favor? -Me preguntó. Le expliqué de la misma manera que Shindou a mí, aunque a más velocidad y tartamudeando a ratos- Oh...ya lo entiendo. -

Suspiré por segunda vez en la noche, una noche que seguramente iría a ser muy larga. Pasé un rato más charlando con Haruna y Tachimukai, juraría que en un dado momento, cuando saqué el tema de que los dos parecían muy cercanos; se sonrojaron a la vez. Y justo en ese momento...

-Oye, Haruna. -La voz era muy familiar para mí, sonaba como la de...

-Kidou. -El entrenador apareció por su espalda, con cara de tener muy pocos amigos. Sí, él también era bastante privilegiado e iba vestido elegantemente, pero sus googles...aún seguían dando tanto miedo y mal rollo como siempre. Desprendiendo un aura negra, le puso una mano en el hombro a Tachimukai, quien empezó a sudar a cataratas.

-¿Qué tal Tachimukai? ¿Te estás diviertiendo con MI hermana? -Dijo con un tono aterrador. Yo me alejé andando en cuanto pude, deseando la mejor de las suertes para Tachimukai. No había visto al entrenador Kidou tan enfadado desde que en un entrenamiento, me resbalé y el balón salió disparado hacia su cara, y en ese momento tenía un café en las manos así que...mejor no recordarlo. Me entró un escalofrío al ver cómo Kidou-san acercaba sus manos lentamente al cuello de Tachimukai, cómo Haruna intentaba apartar a su hermano disimulando y también cómo Tachimukai resistía como un hombre, aunque vi una cosa blanca con forma de fantasma salir por su boca e irse flotando. Uh, ¡que guay!

-¿(TN)? -Escuché. Aún un poco adormilada por el ambiente, levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con la cara de Shindou a medio metro de la mía.

-¿Si? -Pregunté agitando un poco la cabeza para volver al mundo real. Shindou se rió al ver mi reacción.

-Mis padres quieren saber a quién he traído como mi acompañante, ¿te importa? -Dijo mientras tendía su mano. Yo la acogí y me levanté de la silla en donde estaba sentada.

-Claro que no, estoy haciendo esto por ti. -Dije mientras sonreía.

**Fin Lectora POV**

**Shindou POV**

"Estoy haciendo esto por ti". Casi me salen las lágrimas al oir eso, pero claramente me aguanté, sería verdaderamente humillante ponerme a llorar en medio de una fiesta tan informal. Alejé esos pensamientos y seguí andando por el lugar, aún de la mano con (TN), menos mal que no notó mi sonrojo ya que seguía mirando hacia atrás, concretamente al entrenador Kidou, quien tenía muy mala cara, como de asesino. No quiero abusar del favor que me está haciendo, pero ya que vamos a ver a mis padres y tenemos que parecer una pareja...

-(TN) -La llamé.

-Hmn, ¿si? -Dijo volviendo su cabeza.

-Ya que somos una "pareja oficial", podrías...

**Y aquí os dejo con la emoción :D Siento no subir el cap ayer, me la pasé durmiendo porque trabajé demasiado XD ¿Me dejan reviews? Les daré chocolate ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

No, en serio, estoy muyyy cansada y la imaginación se me escapa de la mente D: Por cierto, contiene unos fragmentos del capítulo anterior y todo el cap está escrito en **Lectora POV.**

**V. Takuto-kun**

A pesar de ir al lado de Shindou, seguía mirando hacia atrás, concretamente a la esquina en donde estaban la profesora Haruna y el entrenador Kidou, junto a Tachimukai-san. Parece que al final Haruna-san consiguió alejar a su hermano de Tachimukai, mintiéndole con que el entrenador Endou le estaba buscando. Muy inteligente de su parte, aunque parecía no quitarle los ojos de encima.

Nada más alejarse de ellos, ví que Fudou se acercó a él por la espalda, dándole un susto. Kidou-san se dió la vuelta como en un movimiento reflejo, dispuesto a romperle la cabeza a alguien, pero dejó la pose cuando vió que era Fudou-san, aunque aún seguía enfadado. Y él, para "disculparse", le ofreció un...¿plátano? Oh sí, a Fudou le encantaban los plátanos.

Sinceramente, me picaba la curiosidad y me gustaría haber seguido mirando, pero un agradable y cálido tacto me hizo volver la vista hacia mi mano. Para mi sorpresa, Shindou había agarrado con sumo cuidado mi mano, para conducirme más fácilmente por la multitud. Sé que para él no era nada del otro mundo, pero yo mantení la vista baja y me sonrojé a momentos.

-Oye, (TN). -Me llamó, haciendo que reuniese el valor para volver a levantar la cabeza y mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

-Dime. -Le respondí ocultando mi vergüenza, ladeando un poco mi cabeza.

-No quiero abusar del favor que me haces, pero pienso que si queremos parecer más una "pareja oficial" podrías...ya sabes...-Empezó hablando como siempre, pero a medida que iba avanzando su voz disminuía y se entrecortaba a veces.

-¿Podría?...-Pregunté, insinuando el suspenso que había en el ambiente.

-Podrías llamarme por mi primer nombre...-Completó su frase. Yo me quedé tiesa como una piedra, no sabía qué decir en ese momento. Claro que me gustaría llamarle Takuto, así pareceríamos aún más cercanos de lo que ya éramos, pero por otra parte, todo iba a ser solo un producto de nuestra actuación. Vamos, que me quedé totalmente muda durante segundos y segundos- ¿Me estás escuchando (TN)?

-Claro Romeo-ku...¡Digo Shindou-kun! ¡Digo Takuto! -Empezé a tartamudear muy nerviosa. Genial, primero le ignoro y luego le llamo Romeo, muy bonito (TN), muy bonito. El pareció reírse ante mi reacción.

-Venga, vamos. -Agarró mi mano con más fuerza mientras mis mejillas se tiñaban de rojo de nuevo. Seguimos andando por la pista, captando la atención de otras muchas chicas. Era muy comprensible, quiero decir, Shindou era uno de los chicos más populares de la ciudad, era tanto atlético como talentoso. Eso me puso algo triste, siempre supe que tenía competencia, pero todo eso...era demasiado. Con resignamiento, volví a alzar la cabeza cuando me encontré con una agradable vista.

-Oh, hijo, ¿ya has traído a tu novia? -Preguntó su madre. Era muy atractiva, tenía el cabello del mismo color del de Takuto, así como ojos azules y una agradable figura.

-Si es lo bastante buena como para que la eligieses, seguro que es una chica maravillosa. -Secundó su padre. Él tenía el cabello más moreno, más corto que el de su hijo y ojos color ámbar.

-Sí, en realidad ya la conoceis. -Esto los sorprendió. Levanté la cabeza, dejando ver mi apariencia. Que aunque no se notase reflejaba muchos nervios.

-Oh, no me digas, ¿(TN)? -Su padre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, parecía contento con el "resultado".

-¡Ya sabía yo que tú y mi pequeño Takuto íbais a acabar juntos! ¡Si es que sois el uno para el otro! -Dijo mientras me apretaba los mofletes con fuerza. Aguanté el dolor, que tampoco era para tanto; hasta que Shindou apartó las manos de su madre, sin ser grosero.

-Ya sabeis quién es mi pareja, así que, si no os importa queremos pasar un tiempo a solas. -Me sonrojé al oír esto último.

-Claro, mis pequeñines, disfrutad mientras seais aún jóvenes. Anda, iros por ahí. -Dijo mientras dos daba pequeñas palmadas en nuestras espaldas. Shindou suspiró y volvió a cogerme de la mano, haciendo que su madre soltase un leve "kyaaaa" que por muy silencioso que fuera, llamaba claramente la atención. Antes de irnos volvimos a mirarla por el grito- No ha sido nada, venga venga, iros tortolitos.

Ví que Shindou fruncía el ceño y me arrastraba lejos, por dios, ¿tortolitos? Solo estábamos fingiendo, por eso dije que a veces daba me daba mucha vergüenza ir a ver a los padres de Shindou. Cuando ya estábamos lejos de sus padres, me soltó la mano, lo que me entristeció un poco. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, parecía...¿triste?¿enfadado? Pero luego volvió esa sonrisa que tanto me enamoraba.

-Jeje, perdón por hacerte pasar ese feo. Ya sabes que mi madre siempre es un poco...exagerada, en cuanto a los temas sobre nosotros. -Dijo sonriente.

-Tranquilo, no importa. -Estaba levemente sonrojada, ¿se notaba? quién sabe. Una ráfaga de viento entró por mi boca, haciendo que se me secase la garganta, tosí unas cuantas veces. La sonrisa de Shindou cambió a un rostro con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? -Me preguntó acercando su rostro al mío.

-Estaría bien, gracias. -Dije haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de toser, aunque fuese durante un momento. Él asintió y se fue alejando hasta desvanecerse, supuse que tardaría un rato, ya que el lugar era bastante grande y había una considerable diferencia de medida entre las mesas. Pasé unos segundos moviendo mis piernas, hasta que alguien me tapó los ojos con sus manos.

-¿Quién soy?~...-Canturreó alguien. Antes de decir nada, empleé mis grandes dotes de detective. Veamos, olí un poco las manos, sí, ese olor era inconfundible después de haberlo percibido tantas veces...

-¿Fudou? -Dije vacilante. Al parecer acerté, ya que retiró las manos con decepción.

-¿Cómo me has reconocido? -Preguntó refunfuñando por no haber logrado su objetivo.

-Ha sido fácil, primero, solo tú hueles tanto a plátano. Y segundo, entre las personas conocidas de aquí solo tú eres tan infantil como para hacer estas cosas en una fiesta tan elegante. -Dije riéndome a carcajadas.

-Hmp, sabelotodo. Y por cierto, yo no huelo a plátano, para que lo sepas. -Afirmé con a cabeza y él se sentó en una silla, palpando la otra invitándome a sentarme. Lo hice y puse las dos manos al borde del asiento.

-Una pregunta, Fudou-san. -Él se giró en dirección a mí.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú te llevas bien con el entrenador Kidou? -Dije mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Pasó unos segundos en silenció y un poco rojo, ¿tendría fiebre?- No me digas que tienes fiebre.

-No no no, no tengo fiebre, ¿por qué lo crees? -Dijo agitando las manos y volviendo al mundo real.

-Porque te has quedado callado con cara de bobo y con la cara roja así que pensé que...

-¡No! Pues te equivocaste, solo tengo...calor, eso es.

-Y bueno, ¿la respuesta a mi pregunta?

-Pues claro que no, yo no quiero ser amigo de alguien tan gruñón y serio. -Dijo con cara de enfado.

-Ah, como antes te ví tan contento al ver a Kidou-san. O ese día en el entrenamiento que viniste a vernos y estuviste todo el tiempo alrededor de Kidou-san, o ese otro que viniste con una montaña de plátanos y se los ofreciste a Kidou-san de nuevo, o ese otro que...

-¡B-Basta! ¡Solo voy para molestaros a vosotros! -Se puso nervioso y puse una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Seguro? Porque si no lo consideras tu "amigo" y te sonrojas cuando hablo de él, y te quedas con cara de bobo, y no le paras de mirar, pensaría que a ti...te gusta...el...-Antes de terminar la frase me tapó la boca con las dos manos, la verdad es que solo estaba bromeando con él, quiero decir. Fudou no iba a estar realmente colado por el entrenador Kidou, ¿verdad?

-¡Tcchhh, calla! ¡No lo digas! -Había un grave sonrojo en su rostro. Como ya me estaba quedando sin aire aparté sus manos de un golpe y empecé a jadear, buscando recuperar el aliento.

-No me digas que he acertado. -Todo lo que estaba diciendo en esa corversación era mentira, productos de mi imaginación, aunque tenía sospechas de que para Fudou era todo muy serio.

-... -Solo hubo silencio total.

-Venga, dígame la verdad, que yo no estoy en contra de los gay...de los gansters. -Me di un golpe en mi propia frente con fuerza, segundo error del día después de Romeo- _¿¡Pero tú que has comido hoy!?_ -Pensé para mí misma. Volví la vista a Fudou, quien tenía cara de WTF. Hubo un largo tiempo de silencio, ninguno sabíamos qué decir después de eso, si es que creo que los cereales que me tomé estaban caducados.

-¿De qué estais hablando? -Una voz irrumpió en el raro ambiente, era Shindou, quien había vuelto con una copa de agua.

-Uf, gracias. Me has salvado. -Dije cogiendo la copa y dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Por traerte una copa de agua? No sabía que tenías tanta sed.

-Lo que acabo de liar es muchísimo peor que morir. -Bebí un trago de la copa mientras que Shindou me miraba extrañado.

-Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos a otro lado. -Respondió finalmente él, mientras yo me agarraba a su brazo instintivamente y seguía bebiendo. Eso estuvo realmente cerca, aún no podía creerlo, Fudou estaba por Kidou-san. Eso podría explicar por qué siempre abrazaba a Kidou, aunque yo creía que lo hacía por molestar; o hacía numerables intentos de un comportamiento característico de los acosadores pervertidos. Uh, me pregunto qué me haría Fudou si supiese que he pensado de él como uno de esos viejos soba-faldas.

**Y aquí se queda ^^ ¿os ha gustado? Ya está la primera pareja yaoi, bueno, que lo he dejado más claro que el agua XD. ¿Me dais reviews a cambio de galletas? :3**


End file.
